Daiou:A meaningful friendship begins!
by Chibi Hiruki
Summary: This is just a short story that talks about how Daiou Hiruki's Father  met his best friend Bardock. This small oneshot is somewhat crucial to undestanding Hiruki's relationship with Raditz and Kakorot later on.


**DAIOU: FATHER OF HIRUKI**

**This story is a ****fanfic**** for Daiou and Bardock, explaining how they became friends. this story has nothing to do with Akira Toriyama, However, He owns Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and Planet Vegeta. I simply own Daiou, Ruto, and a few other hundred characters XD**

Daoiu paced in his room. He _HATED _getting grounded! Groaning, he looked out the window, where all the other saiyan children were playing. Well, if you call training playing anyway. He felt the temtation to call out to his buddies, but he stopped himself. they wouldn't like to be interrupted by someone who wasn't willing to join in. Daiou walked away from the window, and sighed, sitting on his bed. He searched for his Saiyan Handbook, a book that contains excruciating detail on every saiyan ritual, tourment, and way of living possible. He flipped through it as he fished it out from under his pillow. Landing on a page of interest, he read it. The page gave info about punishment for young saiyans.

"Ridiculous!" Daiou murmured as he noted that a saiyan's punishment for lying can cost them a hand.

His door creaked open.

"Dad said that you could go play for about five hours, but if you are even ONE minute late, you'll be in BIG trouble!" Daiou looked up at his brotherga six foot, brown haired, saiyan named Ruto.

_Good enough_, he thought as he sped out of the room. Ruto cast him a glance. "Kami-damn him, not even a thanks!"

Daiou raced down the alleys, leaping from dumpster to trash recepticals steathfully, hopecting, howeverping to run into his friends. what he wasn't expecting(and got), as two of Frieza's minions with the Tyrant himself meeting and talking silently.

"...And that's what we are going to do, my lord?" a green haired alien, known as Zarbon asked.

"Yes, Zarbon, I think that we should start being more careful about the saiyans, and that we should start taking in the Children, dan't you agree?" The Tyrant looked fron Zarbon to his other croonie, Dodoria.

"Yes, Sir."They both replied.

Daiou didn't like this. He didn't WANT to work for Frieza. Not just Yet, anyway. His wrists flicked with anticipation. He knew better than to barge into conversations that were in secret. But he couldn't just STAND there! Being convieniently placed on a hidden, low lying roof ledge, he wouldn't be spotted for a long while. The SCOUTERS, however, would easily find him. Each of them wore a scouter, and, just as Daiou had feared, they picked up his energy force.

"Zarbon, what is that?" Frieza looked around as his scouter bleeped."Go get it."

Zarbon looked at Dodoria." You know what to do!"

Dodoria moved quickly(for his stature,anyway), and snatched Daiou from his perch. The young saiyan yelped as the goon twisted his arm behind him. Frieza chuckled " Oh, look! A saiyan brat! How interesting!" Zarbon nodded in agreement. Daiou became a nervous breakdown as he cried uncontrollably. He writhed and grunted."LET ME GO!" he sobbed. Being grounded was a thousand times better than this! Frieza whipped the young saiyan's face with his tail. Daiou felt a stinging sensation on his right eyelid, and when he attemted to open it, his eye was flooded with blood. He bit his lip.

"Seriously, all of that drama wasn't needed, child. this obviously puts a damper on my trust in you keeping a secret." Frieza mused with this before he nodded at Dodoria.

"Do it."

Dodoria slammed Daiou against the nearest wall, the young saiyan crying in pain. Of course, He could of have easily killed him, but torture was music to the goon's ears. Suddenly, way too fast for the scouters to pick up, a ki-blast singed a small fringe of Daiou's hair and Dodoria's ear. The struggling saiya-jin looked upward, trying to focus his left eye. What he saw surprised him. standing on the same ledge where he had been saiya-napped, was a young, Black haired saiyan.

"Unless if you want me to call for help, let him go."

The saiya-jin's hand smoked with energy as he formed another Ki ball. Dodoria dropped the bleeding Daiou, and stepped back."What are you doing,you fool!" Zarbon growled. He stepped foreward, ready to shoot the saiyans. Frieza shook kis head. "We're wasting time here. It doesn't quite matter now, if they know or not. What matters is that these saiya-jin brats don't die. Saiyans will start to doubt my leadership if we kill their brats." With a flick of his tail, Frieza beckoned for his minions to follow him, leaving the youg saiyans alone.

"Th-Th-Thank you!" Daiou stammered. He rubbed his right eye, the blood smearing on his hand. The mystery Saiyan looked down at him, helped him up, and smiled.

"No problem! I couldnt let him mess around with a fellow saiya-jin like that, now can I?" He had a gleam in his eye that gave him a fun-loving, determined look. Daiou grinned. "Well, thanks! I would of been Dodoria feed if you haddn't shown up!" They both laughed. Then The saiyan turned to Daiou." What's your name?"

"Daiou"

"Cool. Mine's Bardock!"

The two saiyans sat in a short, one minute silence before Daiou gave Bardock an apologetic glance." Hey, I gotta go... My Dad will KILL me if i'm not home in the next ten minutes!" Bardock's face fell, almost as if he were depressed about his new friend leaving. "But,... Maybe I can come see you tommorow?"

Bardock's face lit up. "Same time, same place?" He asked. Daiou gave him a thumbs up, and dashed off. Bardock smiled, before running off in the direction he came in. Daiou nodded to himself as he ran. He had a strong feeling that he and Bardock were going to be good friends.

**END3**


End file.
